Turan
Originally a minor state situated at the southern shores of the Vilayet Sea, it grew to become a major empire. By the time of Conan, Turan is in an expansion phase. The rulers of Brythunia, Shem, Koth, and Zamora all pay tribute to their eastern overlord. Its armies have threatened the borders of Corinthia, Hyperborea, Nemedia, Ophir, Stygia, and Vendhya. The entire Vilayet Sea, 2000 miles (3218, 68 kilometers) in length and 300 miles wide (482, 80 kilometers), has become the domain of the Turanian war navy. Turan maintains many important port cities, the most significan being its capital Aghrapur. Almost equal in fame is the trading city of Zamboula, the westernmost outpost of the Empire. There a subordinate ruler reigns over a mixed populations of Stygians and Shemites. A slave force from Darfar continues to practice cannibalism. The Turanian marketplaces offer slaves from distand lands. This proud empire still faces internal threats. There are pirate strongholds in the Vilayet, and Kozaki raiders prey on provincial cities. The government and military have repeatedly attempted to eliminate these groups to little lasting effect. Pausing to drink in a verdant rain forest south of the Vilayet Sea, Conan was attacked by a lakhmu, a native giant reptile which was then killed by the Stygian Thutmekri, even though Conan himself got stuck in quicksand. The Cimmerian managed to drag himself out and came across the tortured Stygian, who told him about the religious idol he stole from Zembabwei and the Witch-Dancers sent to kill him. Conan then confronted the bearer M'Gorah, who was actually possessed by Thutmekri's enemy Dalboor, and eventually defeated the golden fanged ape Zemba itself, freeing Helgi . After enlisting as a mercenary in the Turanian army, Conan participated in the campaign against the rebel hill-men tribes, who ambushed his party, whittling them down to a handful of men. Captain Malthuz called for a retreat and the group took refuge in a cave. The hill-men trapped them inside, and offered a bargain: a Turanian champion will fight a hill-man to the death. Conan took Malthuz's place and eventually defeated their champion, who died buried by a landslide, so that the Turanians were allowed to leave in peace . Back in Turan from Wan Tengri, Conan and Bourtai headed through the desert southeast of the Vilayet Sea, when they encountered a man hassled by bandits. They rode to the man's rescue, but were too late; with the man's dying breath he tells them about the Azure Eye, a great jewel from the city of Kara-Shehr. A sandstorm consumed them, and when it dispersed, they found the lost city and began searching through the ruins . A short time later, while Conan and his Turanian party were escorting Princess Yolinda through the northern hills of Turan, they were attacked by rebel raiders. The raiders defeated them and brought them back to the Valley of the Sun . Conan and Turghol returned to the Turanian steppes joining the Bahari Kozaks, a mixed population of peasants and fugitives who was warring against the Turanian army. As their village was accidentally set ablaze and their hetman killed, Conan was appointed as their new leader and traveled to the Turanian camp where the survived Kozak families were being kept. Emprisoned by Prince Yezdigerd, the Cimmerian managed to escape and free the prisoners by Tania, Turghol's wife. Returning to their burned out village, they were visited by a man from the Dyari Kozaks. As Conan offered him to join forces against the Turanian horde, the Free Companions and the Sword-Thief Isparana were spotted approaching from the stepps . After killing Milo and imprisoning Zorka, Conan got the Free Companions by his side against the Turanian empire. Conan then brought together six tribes of Kozaks and reunited with his old friend Zula . After he was reported that Grimm had assumend command of the Turanian troops on the steppes, Conan nearly blanched and remembered when he first met the hellish warrior, many years before in Cimmeria . Conan then rode to Northern Turan in search of allies. Conan's forces were suddenly assaulted by the immense magical Hand of Nergal, which decimated them until turning back into mist and vanishing back toward Yaralet. He then allied with Hobar's Kezanks to join forces with Prince Thann of Yaralet against Turan . Conan then returned to the Kozak camp with Red Sonja and Gonar. Confronted by several people who knew him well, the mirror-Conan told stories of their shared past to convince them of his true nature, but then mirror-Conan and Gonar exposed Fafnir's demonhand, making the Kozaks suspect him to be evil. With their suspicion aroused, mirror-Conan challenged Fafnir; they fought evenly, but when Fafnir recognized and began to voice that "Conan" and "Sonja" were using their opposite sword hands, mirror-Red Sonja stabbed Fafnir from behind, seemingly killing him. Through this victory, mirror-Conan seemingly proved himself to be the Kozak's hetman, and he then grabbed Conan's woman, Roxelana, to prove himself to her through her other methods. Zula and Turgohl took Fafnir away to bury him, but he quickly revived due to the magical power running through his body. Fafnir shared the knowledge of "Conan" fighting with the wrong hand, strengthening Zula and Turgohl's suspicions, but then Gonar, having followed and listened to them, suspecting that Fafnir may not have perished, extracted their souls into one of his little mirrors, leaving their bodies apparently without life. Meanwhile, the real Conan and Sonja continued their trek back to the Kozak camp . Once arrived, the real Conan and Red Sonja fought their mirrored counterparts; meanwhile, the souls of Fafnir, Turghol and Zula were reunited to their bodies and Tuzun Thune was eventually destroyed. Conan reunited with his wife and was once again acclaimed as the Kozak leader . Some time later, Juma infiltrated the Kozak camp and persuaded Conan to look for Princess Yolinda in the city of Kherdpur . | PointsOfInterest = * Aghrapur * Kara-Shehr * Kezankian Mountains * Kharamun Desert * Kherdpur * Misty Mountains * Mount Yimsha * River Nezvaya * Valley of the Sun * Yahlgan * Yaralet | Residents = * Commander Grimm * Hobar * Major Juma * Prince Yezdigerd * Roxelana * Sablat * Tania * Turghol Helgi (Hyboria) (Earth-616) The gold-dressed slave girl named Helgi was purchased by Thutmekri. When her master was attacked by Dalboor, she was kidnapped by the Witch-Dancers of Zembabwei, who were planning to sacrifice her to Zemba, but she was eventually rescued by Conan . Ilyan (Earth-616) After the battle against the Free Companions, Ilyan returned to the village of the Bahari Kozaks to his wife and son . Jehungir Agha (Earth-616) Jehungir Agha was the lord of Kwazarizm and special emissary of Prince Yezdigerd in Fort Ghori . Kaidu (Earth-616) Kaidu was one of Conan's Kozaks eager to strike against the Turanian army of Commander Grimm . Malthuz (Earth-616) The brave, foolhardy young Captain Malthuz, of reportedly noble lineage, led the campaign against the rebel hill-men tribes and had his party ambushed by the barbarians. He called for a retreat and took refuge in a cave. When their leader Hobar, proposed a deadly duel between a Turanian champion a hill-man to end the conflict, he recklessly accepted the challenge, but he was eventually knocked down by Conan, who took his place and defeated Toruk . Ogadai (Earth-616) Ogadai was one of the chieftains, who opposed the false Red Sonja when she wished to kill the Kozak shaman . Serena (Earth-616) Princess Serena was Iranistan's king half-sister. While she was being sent to the harem of Prince Yezdigerd, her caravan was attacked by Conan's Kozaks. Serena begged Conan to remain with him. She was then kidnapped by a pair of Kozaks with plans of their own for her. She then apparently retreated into a mitraic monastery . Thutmekri (Earth-616) Thutmekri was a Stygian who journeyed to the ancient black kingdom of Zembabwei, stole a graven golden image of their great gorilla god and then fled north, across the sprawling Iranistani desert till he crossed the nearby Ilbars River. Along the way, he purchased the gold-dressed slave girl named Helgi, to keep him warm in climates increasingly cool. He met Conan in a verdant rain forest, slayed the lakhmu which was threatening him, but, citing his disdain for barbarians, declined to help him get out a quicksand. A while later, Thutmekri was then found by Conan tied to a tree, victim of his enemy Dalboor, who was hunting him to recover the stolen idol . Vanov (Earth-616) After the battle against the Free Companions, Vanov and Sablat were ordered by Conan to take care of Isparana . When the Cimmerian returned to the Kozak Camp with Tuzun Thune and Red Sonja, Vanov remembered that swordwoman stabbed Pah-Dishah's king, years back . Former Residents Achlemedes (Earth-616) Brother of the Turanian lord Shah Amurath, sought on Conan's behalf to find and destroy all Kozak sanctuaries, but he was eventually slain by the Cimmerian . Amir Saltim (Earth-616) Amir Saltim was the only survivor of an ambush raid by Conan's Kozaks. Badly wounded, he was killed in cold blood by Major Juma, as ordered by Commander Grimm . Bazil (Earth-616) In Northern Turan, Bazil was slain by the hand of Nergal . Issa (Earth-616) Young, innocent votary Issa was the first human killed and eaten by Rune after he fell on Earth . Khovan (Earth-616) Lord Khovan was the commander of Fort Ghori and protector of the border. Khovan, in disfavor because he had not stopped the Kozak raids, visited the temple of Tarim, where he received a vision from the Master of the Black Circle. He was eventually beheaded for his failure to wipe down the Kozaks . Kiribor (Earth-616) Captain Kiribor was ordered to escort Princess Yolinda through the northern hills. When his party was ambushed by a pack of rebel raiders, he died to protect her . M'Gorah (Earth-616) M'Gorah was Thutmekri's bodyguard. He was actually possessed by the Thutmekri's enemy Dalboor, who took command of his body to sacrifice Helgi to the golden ape idol. He was eventually killed by the golden fanged ape Zemba . Pteor (Earth-616) Pteor was a Bahari Kozak who was killed by some magical fires which were burning down his village . Shenkov (Earth-616) Shenkov was the hetman of the Bahari Kozaks. Soon welcoming Conan to his tribe, he died trying to save Pteor from some magical fires which were burning down his village . Toruk (Earth-616) Toruk was the hill-men champion chosen by their leader Hobar to fight against Conan in order to end the conflict in an honorable manner. Despite outmatching the Cimmerian physically, the mountainous hill-man was directed to a pile of precariously placed boulders. Conan caused a landslide that buried Toruk, who happened to be carrying the same magical sword Conan found some years ago in the wild lands between Aesgaard and Vanaheim . Xeres (Earth-616) Xeres was an hillman who was slain by Hobar when he tried to kill Conan . Zemba (Earth-616) Zemba was a golden fanged ape, a carnivorous monster who attacked Conan with its razor-sharp claws upon Dalboor's command. The Cimmerian eventually managed to kill the mammoth creature with a poisoned dagger, but not before, it its rage, the creature killed M'Gorah . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hyboria